Benito Mussolini
Benito Mussolini (1883-1945) was the fascist dictator of Italy during World War II. He was an ally of Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party in Germany and, along with Hitler, co-founded the Axis. Although initially wary of his ally, Hitler, Mussolini nonetheless led his country into war in 1940. Three years later, Mussolini was deposed at the Grand Council of Fascism, prompted by the Allied invasion. He was rescued from incarceration by German officer Otto Skorzeny, and attempted to rebuild a powerbase in the unoccupied parts of Italy. He was captured and summarily executed by Communist Italian partisans. His body was hung upside down at a petrol station for public viewing and to provide confirmation of his demise. Benito Mussolini in Worldwar ]]Benito Mussolini supported Adolf Hitler's wars with the Soviet Union, the United States, and Britain. He sent Italian troops to invade the Soviet Union in the winter of 1941-42, though both the Germans and the Soviets held these forces in low regard. In the spring of 1942, Mussolini was overthrown when the Race's Conquest Fleet overran Italy. Mussolini collaborated with the Race, leading the members of the Big Five to call for his assassination despite Joachim von Ribbentrop's halfhearted attempt to speak on his behalf. However, Mussolini was instead liberated by a daring SS raid commanded by Otto Skorzeny. He was taken to Germany and ultimately found himself in the United States in 1944, where he travelled with Dwight Eisenhower, Albert Einstein, Robert Goddard, Sam Yeager, Ullhass, and Ristin. After the Peace of Cairo, Mussolini returned to the Greater German Reich and spent the rest of his life there. Benito Mussolini in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Benito Mussolini was the first Duce of Italy. He joined with Adolf Hitler in defeating Britain and the Soviet Union during the Second World War, earning Italy a substantial Mediterrean and Middle Eastern empire. His successors used the title "Duce". Benito Mussolini in The War That Came Early Benito Mussolini was a cautious ally of Adolf Hitler in the lead-up to the 1938 Munich Conference. Hitler more openly admired Mussolini, although he was frustrated by Mussolini's instransigence on military issues. Mussolini had staunchly supplied the Spanish Nationalists of José Sanjurjo, however. Mussolini was present when Colonel Friedrich Hossbach announced that Sudeten German leader Konrad Henlein had been assassinated. Mussolini was initially concerned that Hitler had been responsible, but Hitler truthfully assured Mussolini that he'd had no part of Henlein's assassination. When Hitler announced that he intended to use Henlein's death as a casus belli against Czechoslovakia, Mussolini insisted that Italy was not ready for a war with Britain and France, who were pleged to aid Czechoslovakia. Hitler pressed him to enter the war nonetheless, arguing in part that neither Britain nor France were in the position to fight either. Italy did join the war officially, but did not participate beyond allocating troops to Spain as part of a joint attack on British positions in Gibraltar. For the first year of the war, Germany carried most of the offensive against the Allies. Trivia Mussolini was fairly fluent in English, French, and did well in German. Thus, he could speak to Neville Chamberlain, Edouard Daladier, and Hitler without a translator. Hitler envied Mussolini's multilingual skill. Benito Mussolini in Southern Victory Benito Mussolini was an Italian politician after the Great War. He made the famous campaign promise that he would make the trains run on time. Despite the attractiveness of this promise, he was never elected to high office, and toiled in obscurity throughout his career. Category:Dictators (OTL) Category:Dictators (Alternate Timeline) Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Characters Category:Educators Category:Fascists Category:Italians Category:Journalists Category:POWs of the Race Invasion Category:Southern Victory Characters Category:Worldwar Characters Category:Miscellaneous Heads of State Category:Miscellaneous Prime Ministers Category:Historical Figures Category:The War That Came Early Characters Category:Unnamed Historical Figures Category:Unsuccessful Presidential Candidates (Alternate Timeline) Category:Victims of Vigilantism Category:Foreign Ministers Category:Adulterers Category:Executions by Firearm (OTL)